


Eyes everywhere

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Smut, This was just in my fucking drafts ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: After the confrontation with Selim, or pride, Riza has a feeling of being watched. Good thing the Colonel is there to comfort her





	Eyes everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This was just in my drafts from December and I needed to clean them out
> 
> This is 10k words and I'm too tired to edit the formatting but fuck it I'll just do it anyway

  
_**“Remember, I’ll be watching you from the shadows.”** _

  
The voice still echoed in her head, the cut that Selim- no Pride gave her stung on her cheek, the memory and wound still fresh.

  
Riza sighed, looking down at Hayate standing obediently at her heels as she brushed her golden bangs out of her eyes, leaning against the wall for support, knees pulled against her chest as she sat on the floor.

  
She felt it, something she had known well. The feeling of being watched. She didn’t just feel it. She knew it. Every shadow cast by everything in her apartment, even herself, served as an eye and a weapon to the homunculus.

  
The phone in front of her rang, breaking her from her thoughts. She reached forward, picking up the receiver and bringing it to her ear.

  
“Hello Madame~” began the frivolous voice on the other end. “This is your neighbourhood florist speaking.~"

  
Riza grit her teeth.

  
“Colonel!” she growled, grip tightening on the receiver as she tipped back her head, slapping her hand to her forehead in irritation. She wasn’t meant to be talking to him. Those were Bradley’s orders. He knew this!

  
“Sorry. Kinda got drunk and somehow bought a car full of flowers. Mind taking some off of my hands?” The colonel mumbled on the other end, slight embarrassment in his tone.

  
 _ **“I’ll be watching you from the shadows.”**_ Reminded the snarl in the back of her mind.

The cut on her cheekbone stung.

  
“Is everything okay?” the colonel asked, noticing her silence.

  
“Hm? Oh. Y-yes sir. Everything is fine. Just tired is all. I hate to disappoint you, but I don’t own a vase.”

  
“Oh... Well I guess that’s too bad... They’re your favourites, well not all of them but I have some. Among the many, many, many different flora that are in my-”

  
“Sir, why did you really call?”

  
“I, uh...” she heard him gulp on the other end. “I wanted to see how you’re doing is all. I haven’t seen you since that bastard- I mean since you were transferred to work for the President as his personal assistant.” He shrugged. “And not as mine. Which kinda sucks if you ask me.” He added bitterly.  
Riza's lips quirked slightly at the childishness of the man who was once her superior officer.

  
“That’s very kind of you sir. I am well, don’t worry about me.”

  
“I-I'm not worried. Maybe a little but-”

  
“Sir. I’m fine.” She could feel the eyes staring at her. Everywhere. For once in a long time the infamous Hawk’s Eye was afraid. “I’m sorry to cut this short but Hayate needs feeding, he’s been nagging me since you called.”

 _You shouldn’t be talking to me,_ was what she meant.

  
“Oh. Of course, you don’t want him chewing up something important because of me.”

  
“Goodbye sir.”

  
“Goodbye, Lieutenant.”

  
The was a faint click on the other side as she heard him hang up and she set down the receiver with a sigh, looking down at her loyal canine, who was standing obediently at her heels.

  
“Alright boy, let’s get you something to eat.”  
The dogs ears perked up at the mention of food, following Riza dutifully.

  
Riza reached up to the shelf above her, picking the nearest can of the wet, odorous brown sustenance that Hayate loved to eat so much, gripping the tab and wrenching the lid off, tipping the brown chunks into Hayate's bowl, tossing the empty tin in the trash can, reaching down to scratch the fur behind Hayate's ears.

  
She walked over to the table and pulled up a chair, sinking down into it, resting her elbows on the table and her face in her hands, after pulling off her military jacket and shedding her shoulder holsters, kicking off her boots.

  
What have I gotten myself into?

  
There was a knock at the door, interrupting her thoughts.

  
_**Knock, knock!** _

  
Riza’s head perked up at the same time as Hayate's at the noise, Hayate growling angrily as knocking turned into banging.

  
_**BAM! BAM!** _

  
“Open the door!” came a muffled demand, the speaker she couldn’t yet identify due to distance.

  
Riza gripped one of the guns from the holsters on the floor, cocking the hammer and slowly walking up to the door.

  
_**BAM! BAM!** _

  
“I can’t stay here forever now open the damn door!” the man on the other side whined. “I really don’t want to have to- AHHH!” he man’s sentence was cut short by Riza tearing open the door, the man who was presumably leaning against it tumbling onto the floor in a mess of Dahlias, Roses and various other flowers. It was the colonel. “...Ow...”

  
“Sir! What are you doing here?” Riza sighed in slight irritation, lowering her gun.

  
“Same reason I called. Just wanted to check if you’re okay.” He sighed, brushing himself off and picking up the somewhat crushed bouquet that lay scattered on the hardwood planks of her floor.

  
“I told you sir, I’m fine.”

  
He set the bouquet onto the small table in the middle of the room, cocking an eyebrow and eyeing her suspiciously, onyx eyes falling onto the cut on her cheek with an intense glare.

  
He stepped towards her, gloved thumb gingerly grazing her cut, grimacing.

  
“Who did this to you?” he asked, his tone a low, angry growl.

  
_**“I’ll be watching you.”** _

  
“N-no one sir. Its just a scratch, don’t worry about me.”

  
“Its too clean and precise to be a scratch. Who. Did. This. To. You.” He demanded, the fiery rage in his eyes betrayed by his shaking hand.

  
She bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. She felt so weak and afraid. _I can’t tell you._

  
He seemed to understand what she wanted to say, wiping a stray tear with his gloved hand, his expression softening.

  
“Hey, its okay. I was a bit harsh.” He said softly, anger dying down. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s alright. You’re alright.” He cooed, wrapping her in his strong arms.

  
Riza pressed her face into the warm, thick material of Roy’s black overcoat to stifle her cries, sniffling and hiccupping against his chest. He slid her clip out of her hair, letting the golden locks fall down the length of her back as he carded a gloved hand through her hair to calm her down. It always worked, ever since they were young.

  
“I’m sorry sir...” she mumbled, pulling away and wiping her eyes. “This is unprofessional and childish and-”

  
“Its fine, really Lieutenant. Everyone has their moments, you’re allowed to have yours.” He assured her, rubbing her back affectionately.

  
“Its just... I feel watched...”

  
His obsidian eyes bore into her very soul it seemed, his gloved hand shifting to cup her cheek.

  
“If you’d let me, I can make you feel more that watched...” he murmured, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

  
The soft feeling of his lips against hers, so innocent yet intoxicating.

  
No, this was illegal. She wasn’t meant to be doing this. But the sweet, gentle movement of his lips on hers was just what she needed right now.

  
Her hands found their way into his hair, gripping the thick black tendrils gently, kissing him back roughly, causing him to squeak against her lips at the pleasant surprise. God that was adorable.

  
His hands found their way to her hips, gripping them and pressing her against the nearest wall and ravishing her mouth with his. He pulled away for air, moving to kiss the shell of her ear.

  
“Riza...” he whispered, breath dancing across the shell of her ear.

  
“Roy...” She sighed.

  
“Do you want this?...” he asked, nipping her ear playfully.

  
“For the love of god yes, Roy.” She answered, pulling his silk scarf from his neck and pushing his overcoat from his shoulders, removing the suit jacket and gripping his tie, pulling him to her in a desperate kiss.

  
_Take me away from this._

  
He kissed her back, strong and passionate, tongue slipping between her lips and smoothing over the backs of her teeth, one of his gloved hands stayed firm on her hip while the other started to slip up the tight black fabric of her turtleneck.

  
“Gloves off...” she mumbled against his lips. “... Wouldn’t want to ruin them... I’ll get them wet...”

  
“Well at least you’re not useless when wet...” he murmured, pulling his gloves off with his teeth and pulling her back into the kiss, a rough hand climbing up her toned abdomen while the other slipped under the band of her military issue trousers.

  
She pulled away, gasping slightly when he cupped her between her legs, other hand over her breast.

  
“Bedroom. Now.” She whispered breathily, tugging his tie as he removed his hands from underneath her clothes.

  
Roy said nothing, only picked Riza up and carried her across the small dining area to the door of her room, kicking the door open and carrying her through like a newly wed husband would with his new wife, setting her down on the bed and removing his tie, shrugging out of his waistcoat and kicking off his shoes.

  
“Close the door.” She told him, starting to tug off her turtleneck.

  
“Why?” he asked with a signature smirk.  
“Because I don’t want my dog coming in while we’re having sex.”

  
“Good point,” Roy chuckled lowly and closing the door. “Now allow me to help you with that.”

  
He moved closer to her, only to be pulled onto the bed and landing on top of her.

  
“Oh Lieutenant, how forward you are...” he purred, licking his lips as he pulled off her turtleneck slowly, casting it aside as he slipped a leg between her thighs, pressing his lips to the newly exposed skin of her neck.

  
She sighed as he pressed kiss after kiss into her neck trailing down to her collarbone, stopping there to linger and nibble on it. He was careful with her, took his time. Slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt her but instead showering her in the attention and the love she so needed.

  
She groaned when he ground his hips into hers, his mouth reaching her breast as he slid a bra strap off of her shoulder, tugging down one of the black, lace trimmed cups and placing his mouth over a hardening nipple, gasped when his hand slipped underneath her trousers, thumbing her clit through the material of her panties while the other massaged her other breast.

  
His hand slipped lower, pressing into the quickly dampening fabric covering her vulva, rubbing small circles over her clit, flicking his tongue over her nipple, her hands gripping his shirt, trying to tug it off, knowing that wouldn’t work.

  
He chuckled lowly, pulling away, eyes flashing dangerously under his dark bangs as he pressed his thumb into her clit, slowly increasing pressure as she squirmed.

  
“Shirt... Off...” she moaned, tugging at the fabric on his shoulders.

  
“I’m a little preoccupied at the moment, you think you can do that for me?” he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek gently.

  
Riza nodded, reaching for the buttons of Roy’s white shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, watching the white material split, revealing his toned chest and abdomen, the splotch of scar tissue from when Lust stabbed him in the third laboratory, pressing her hand against it tentatively. For someone who sat on his ass all day for a living, he was surprisingly fit.

  
She felt his lips on her neck, the warmth of his hands leaving her body and he slipped his shirt off, tossing it into a dark corner of her room. He moved his hands to her hips, gripping her trousers and tugging them down roughly, pulling them from her long, shapely legs and tossing them over his shoulder, cupping her cheek and pulling her into a kiss as one of his hands wandered down to her black panties, slipping underneath.

  
His hand was warm and rough against the soft skin of her labium, pinching her clit slightly before traveling down to her slick vulva, one finger sliding in with ease to the knuckle and curling his finger, hearing her moan as she bit her lip to suppress the noise.

  
“Mhmm...”

  
Roy reached up to kiss her, tugging her lip from her teeth with his own, kissing her hotly, exploring her mouth with his tongue until he couldn’t breathe. He pulled away, panting lightly, kissing the cut on her cheekbone, trailing gentle kisses across her face and climbing down her neck, reaching her exposed breast, nipping her erect nipple playfully and lingering on it sucking all the while adding another finger and pumping them in and out in a way that made her cover her mouth to stay quiet.

  
“Ah!~ My neighbours are going to kill me after this...”

  
He smirked against her skin as he kissed lower, trailing down to her ribs, past them to her toned abdomen, lower still until his lips hovered over her crotch, his dark eyes somehow darker than they already were, staring up at her, silently asking her if she was okay. She nodded and he tilted his head to kiss her thigh, nibbling softly before taking the black lace hem of her panties between his teeth, tugging them down, guiding them slowly down her beautiful legs. (what could he say, he was sucker for long legs and these were by far the best pair he’d ever seen)  
The garment hit the floor silently, leaving her bare, save for her bra. Gentle hands guided her legs apart slowly as Roy shifted to cradle his head between her toned thighs. He looked up to see that Riza was lying back with her hands covering her face, moving up to move them away.

  
“Hey... Is everything okay?” he asked carefully. “Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to leave-”

  
“No! Don’t leave!” she said quickly, expression flustered. “And don’t stop either. Or I’ll be forced to shoot you.”

  
He chuckled lightly, looking slightly relieved.

  
“Okay then... But are you sure?”

  
“Colonel Roy Mustang, you ask me that one more time and I will shoot you and deal with myself.”

  
“That’s a nice thought... Minus the whole me being shot thing.”

  
She fisted her hand into his hair, gripping it tightly as she lead him down back to her thighs, feeling him bring her lips to her clit and suck gently, suddenly nipping it and making her whole body jerk.

  
“Aah! Roy!” she moaned, pressing him closer and shivering at the contact.

  
She felt his tongue trail from her entrance to her clit, swirling around the sensitive bud of nerves and hearing her cry out.

  
“Fuck!” She cried. “Fuck, Roy! More! Don’t stop!”

  
He pulled away, laughing slightly.

  
“That has got to be both the dirtiest and hottest thing I have ever heard you say.”

  
“There will be a lot more where that came from if you keep going.” She told him, sitting up and unhooking her bra, throwing it into another dark corner of the room and pushing his head back down.

  
He placed an open mouth on her vulva, dragging his tongue up and down in quick swipes while sucking as he held her in place to stop her from wriggling away.

  
He switched to sucking on her clit, flicking it occasionally with his tongue.

  
“Mhm aaaaaaaahh~ Fuck you’re so good!” she whined, back arching, nails raking through his hair. “More!~ I- fuck... need more!~”

  
Always one to please, Roy upped his game, pushing his tongue into her entrance, swirling around and licking the interior.

  
“Ah~ Fuuuuuuuck!~ mm Roy keep going!~”  
He pulled his tongue out, placing his mouth over her clit again, sucking harshly.

  
“Aaaaaaah!~ shit, fuck Roy, I’m so close!~”  
He kept going, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against her urethra, teeth grazing her clit.

  
Riza felt her muscles contract as white hot pleasure coursed through her body, singing in her veins as her hips bucked and she cried out, head thrown back in euphoria.

  
“ROY!~” she cried out, riding out her orgasm.

  
He pulled back and shifted to loom over her, smirking at the sight before him. She was completely naked, not a single item obscuring his view of her lithe and utterly perfect figure, hair a mess and cheeks a deep, dark red, pupils dilated in her warm brown eyes, breasts heaving up and down with every laboured breath.

  
“What... What are you... Looking at...” she asked, breathing heavily and curling up to regain some modesty.

  
He chuckled to himself, sliding off his belt with a thump as it hit the floor and unbuttoned the top of his trousers, feeling her eyes trail his body as he leaned over, looming over her and licking a small bead of fluid from the corner of his mouth, tongue dragging over his lips, slick and glossy from her.

  
“I’m just in awe of your insane beauty, that’s all.” He chuckled, kissing her gently, palming her breast softly.

  
Her hands gripped the band of his trousers, tugging them down his hips, past his ass, over his thighs until she couldn’t reach anymore.

  
He pulled back, standing up and kicking his trousers off to reveal tight, silk undergarments, damp and puckered at the crotch.

  
Riza sat up, gripping his shoulders and slamming her lips against his, pulling him to her as they crashed into her bed. She kissed him hotly with a searing passion, hands slipping under the waistband of his silk boxers, gripping his ass. He groaned into the kiss, gripping her hips and grinding his into hers, pressing their sexes together, the silk as the only barrier keeping them apart, moaning from the slick heat rubbing against the silk covering his cock as her hand slid around under the fabric and grasped his cock.

  
“Riza...” he gasped between kisses. “Riza I need you now or might actually die.”

  
Her hands withdrew from his boxers, finding their way in between the pair, slipping the button at the top through the eyelet and pulling them down his legs, stopping at his knees and letting gravity do the rest of the work, freeing his large cock with a wet slap against his abdomen.

  
“Condom.” She said pulling apart. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

  
“Kinda hard to walk around with a clunky tin in your pocket.”

  
She rolled her eyes, pushing him onto his back and climbing off the bed.

  
“You’re going to ask me to get my clothes on and leave, aren’t you?” he asked sadly, propping himself up on an elbow.

  
“No. I’m not.” She said, tugging open her bedside drawer, producing a metallic tin. Upon noticing the tin, Roy flopped back onto the bed in relief, sighing loudly. “Rebecca insists I keep a tin in my bedside drawer and that I replace it every now and then so the rubber doesn’t rot and I don’t get pregnant unexpectedly.”

  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thank God for Rebecca Catalina.” He grinned as she popped off the lid, pulling a wad of rubber out, Roy reaching up and fishing it from her hand, snapping the paper seal and rolling it slowly, gently over his hard, hard cock, hissing softly at the slight friction.

  
Her eyes raked over his form, slowly dragging up his body, lingering on the hard cock lying against his toned abdomen, flicking up to meet his jet black eyes, swirling with lust.

  
Roy gripped Riza's arm, tugging her towards him until she fell on top of him, bare chest against bare chest. He kissed her softly, lovingly as he wrapped her in his arms and rolled her over.

  
“Riza... Are you sure you want this?” he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

  
She spread her legs, hooking one over each hip, gripping his cock softly, leading him to her wet entrance, pressing the rubber encased tip against her.

  
She looked back up to him. He was biting his lip, fear and uncertainty behind the mask of false confidence.

  
“Roy... Are you okay?”

  
“..Me?... I’m fine...” he mumbled, placing shaky hands on her hips. She looked him in the eye, cocking a brow.

  
“Roy. Don’t lie to me.”

  
“... I... I haven’t... Done something like this... With someone as important to me as you I mean.” He admitted hesitantly, voice barely audible. She cupped his cheek. “Not since...”

  
“I guess that makes two of us.” She said softly.

  
“I guess it does.” He smiled shyly, pulling her into a loving kiss. Soon, his hands stopped trembling and the fear and uncertainty left him, confidence growing. He pulled away, panting lightly. “Riza, are you ready?”

  
Riza nodded, placing a hand on each of Roy’s broad shoulders, spreading her legs a bit more.

  
“If it hurts, tell me.”

  
“I’m not- ah!~” She gasped, gripping his shoulders as he slipped the head in. “Warn me when you’re going to do that.”

  
He nodded, continuing to slowly push into her, filling her up slowly, relishing the feel of her, while afraid of hurting her even though he knew full well she had dealt with worse pain in the past.

  
She moaned softly, legs wrapping around his waist. She could feel his breath, hot and ticklish on her shoulder,

  
“You okay?” he asked, kissing her neck.

“Yeah..."

  
“Am I hurting you?”

  
“No... You’re just big... But in a good way...”

  
“A good way, huh?” Roy chuckled lowly, gently nibbling her earlobe, pulling out to the head and thrusting back in smoothly, falling into a rhythm as her short nails dug into the taut skin of his shoulders, leaving small red crescents in their wake.

  
“Yeah~... Reeeally good... mhm... Faster...” she moaned, legs tightening around his waist as she shifted her hips in reply to his rhythm.  
He increased the speed of his thrusts, fingers pressing into her hips as he groaned at the friction.

  
“Ohh... Riza... Riza... Riizaa...” he groaned, chanting her name like a prayer.

  
“Yes?” she purred, mouthing his ear and clenching around him.

  
“You are driving me insane.” He growled, pulling out and slamming back into her quickly, causing her to arch her back and cry out.

  
“Fuck!~” she gasped, back arching and chest pressing into his. “Aaaah!~ Royy!~”

  
Her hand snaked into his hair, pulling him to her and pressing her lips against his in a searing, passionate kiss, tongues intertwining and brawling for dominance in their mouths.

  
Riza pulled away suddenly, biting down on Roy’s neck, causing him to make a strangled groaning noise as she reduced to sucking it.

  
“Shit~...”

  
The feeling of her, hot and wet and so tight as she pulsed around his cock with each thrust, it was so intoxicating. He wanted more. No, he needed more. But her needs came first.

  
He slid a hand up to her breast, taking a pert nipple between two fingers, pinching and rolling it between two fingers, groaning loudly as she bit his bottom lip while her body writhed, thrumming with pleasure.

  
She pulled away, moaning lewdly with an arch of her back, sweat-slicked chest sticking to his, nails raking across his back.

  
“Fuck!~”

  
She could feel his breath, hot and ticklish against her neck, coming out in short, sharp pants.

  
As she opened her eyes she could see his brow was furrowed in concentration, eyes screwed shut as if he was trying to restrain himself.

  
“Roy~...” she moaned as he hit her in the right spot, toes curling. She was close. “Its alright... Relax- ah~...”

  
“You come first.” He grunted, fingers drawing invisible patterns on her ribs. “You’re... Mmm... You’re more important.”

  
“Let go Roy... I’ll follow you like always...” she whispered in his ear, threading her hands into his hair.

  
He placed a hand either side of her head, staring at her intensely.

  
“I love you, Riza.” He whispered against her lips, thrusting into her harshly as he allowed himself to lose control.

  
Riza gripped Roy’s hair tightly, moaning wantonly, crushing her lips against his.

  
He let himself get lost in the sensation of her. Her tongue dancing with his in their mouths, her hands tugging at his hair, climbing and spidering down his body, the movement of his body against hers, the clench of her abdominal muscles with every quick, powerful thrust he gave, the hot tug of her against his cock, the friction driving him insane as he moaned into her mouth.

  
Her hands found their way to his taut ass, squeezing it and causing him to pull away, moaning shamelessly.

  
“Gaaah~... Riza... I’m not gonna- ffuck... Last much longer...” he groaned, head resting in the crook of her neck, biting down softly in a (failed) attempt to silence his unconcealed sounds of pleasure.

  
Her breath hitched in her throat, nails digging into the meat of his perfectly sculpted ass and burying her face into his shoulder.

  
“Me too...” she whispered against his skin, mewling when she slipped a hand in between their shifting bodies to rub her clit.

  
That’s when everything went to white noise. Everything in Roy’s world disappeared except for him and the beautiful, incredible woman beneath him. His hips bucked and jerked into hers, head tipped back as he cried out her name as he came, endorphins racing through his system and pure, unrefined pleasure shot into his body.

  
“Gnaah~ RIZA!~”

  
Just as she promised, she followed him. Back arching off of the bed, toes curling and head thrown back as she screamed out, her body singing with pleasure.

  
“Mmaah~ FUCK! ROY!~”

  
He pulled himself out almost too quickly, taking off the condom and tying it off, dropping it in the bin next to her bed and dropping down next to her, panting like he’d just ran across the desert, wrapping her in a sticky, sweaty hug.

  
“... I love you... So much... Don’t give a shit... ‘bout military... Regulations...” he panted, placing a sloppy kiss on a cheek.

  
“You’re all gross and sweaty! Get off!” she giggled, shoving him playfully.

  
“So are you! Can’t have double standards, can we Lieutenant? Its not fair.” He teased, holding her tighter, pressing a sloppy kiss to her shoulder.

  
“Okay, you got me. It isn’t.”

  
“Yaay. I’m gonna pass out on your boobs now.”

  
 _How much longer can he stay without Pride finding out?_ She thought. _I should ask him to leave... But I don’t want to upset him._

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her, expression concerned.

  
“I think you should go.” She said without thinking.

  
“Wh-What?” he asked, sitting up a bit, looking at her. He felt as if a hole had been punched through his chest. Now he knew how the women he slept with felt... “...Its because its just sex to you, isn’t it?”

  
Riza jolted, shocked at his harsh tone.

  
“Roy...”

  
“You were stressed out and you needed relief... And I was your closest outlet...” he said, his voice quivering.

  
Her hands cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up.

  
“Roy...” He pulled her hands away.

  
“Don’t. You’ll just make it worse.” He spat, turning away and reaching to pick up his discarded clothes. She gripped his wrist, jerking him towards her and forcing him to look at her.

  
“Roy, I-”

  
“I said don’t. Just, don’t even try to-” he said coldly.

  
“But its not ‘just sex’! Not to me!”

  
“You’re just lying to make me feel better.”

  
“Do I look like I am lying to you?”

  
He studied her face for a moment.

  
“No...”

  
“Roy, I love you. More than anything in the world. You’ve always been there for me since we met... But for the sake of our positions, of your path to become President, you should leave before sunrise so the neighbours or military don’t see you... You know the penalty for breaking the anti-frat laws is at the very worst being executed by a firing squad...”

  
“... I know... Sorry for assuming you-”

  
“Its alright. I wasn’t thinking.”

  
He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

  
“Your hair is a mess.” He grinned, pushing one of the wild, golden locks off of her shoulder.

  
“Have you seen yourself?!” Riza snorted, bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

  
“My hair's a mess on a regular basis, I don’t think I look that ridiculous.” Roy chuckled, running a hand through his thick, messy, dark locks.

  
“Its messier than usual is what I meant.” She grinned, rolling her eyes.

  
He laughed at that, kissing her lips softly.  
“I suppose it is.”

  
They lay still after that, wrapped in each others embrace, silent save for their hearts beating and lungs breathing in sync.

  
“I should probably go soon...” Roy said glumly, breaking the long, empty silence.

  
“Yeah...” Riza murmured, holding his body tighter against hers. She didn’t want him to go. But she knew that when the sun came up Pride would see him. See them. By then, they will have lost.

  
“I know I have to, but I really don’t want to go...” he grumbled into her sternum.

  
“Roy.”

  
“I know Riza. I know.” He mumbled glumly, pushing himself up on his hands before clambering off of the bed. “Now where did my clothes go?”

  
He found his pants, belt and boxers at the foot of the bed, shoes by the door of the room, waistcoat and tie crumpled on the floor.

  
_Now where were the rest of his attire? It was an expensive set, one of his favourites. The rest probably hadn’t gone far..._

  
He scanned the room while pulling on his boxers and pants, quickly buckling his belt. He heard a soft laugh, bordering on a giggle come from the bed, his attention turning to Riza, who was curled up in her bed, blanket pressed against her chest. He cocked a brow.

  
“What are you looking at?” he asked with coy smirk.

  
“Nothing~” she grinned, a long leg slipping into view from under the plain white blanket concealing her body from his eyes. “Your shirt is in the corner to your right by the way.”

  
“Did you have to throw it that far across the room?” he frowned, stooping to pick it up. “I know you’re staring at my ass, Riza.”

  
“Guilty ass charged, sir.” She laughed lightly, picking up her panties from the floor, putting them on quickly and getting up, walking to her chest of drawers and rummaging through the drawers, finding an old, oversized sweater (which was actually Roy’s from years ago) and pulling it on.

  
“Is that mine?” he asked, cocking a brow as he pulled his white dress shirt on.

  
“I don’t know, is it?” she smirked as she tied his tie for him and he pulled on his grey waistcoat.

  
“I wondered what happened to that sweater.” Roy chuckled, running a hand through his sexed-up hair in an attempt to tidy it up a bit.

“You think you could give it back now?”

  
“Hmm...” Riza hummed, pretending to ponder. “How about no?”

  
“I guess I’ll have to take it off of you...” He grinned, hand playing with the frayed hem of the sweater, edging it up milometer by milometer at a snails pace, his thumb tracing invisible patterns onto her hip as he brushed his lips against hers.

  
Riza pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him.

  
“Weren’t you leaving?” she snorted, snickering at the crestfallen pout he made at her.

  
“Why must you be so cruel?” Roy whined, shoulders slumping as he stuck his lower lip out like a child.

  
“You know its for our own good.” She said morosely, straightening his tie.

  
“I know, I know.” He mumbled.

  
“Its probably too small now anyways.” She smiled at him in an attempt to lighten things up.

  
“I guess so.” He shrugged, a grin splitting his face as he lifted her up. “Doesn’t mean I don’t have a right my property.” He grinned, smacking a kiss onto her cheek. “And if I have to take you home with me to get my sweater back then so be it.”

  
There was a sound of claws flailing against the polished wood of the closed door, followed by a loud, shrill bark.

  
“Wow, way to kill the moment Hayate. Riza I swear to god I am gonna kill that dog.” Roy grumbled, setting Riza down, as his arms were getting rather tired from sustaining her weight.

  
“You are not setting fire to my dog.”

  
“I was kidding.”

  
“Sure you were.” Riza said dryly rolling her eyes. Another bark sounded from behind the door. “Oh alright, calm down boy. Honestly, he’s just like you.” She sighed, opening the door.

  
“Are you comparing me to your dog?” Roy chuckled softly, reaching down to tickle Hayate behind the ears, the ever loyal canine nuzzling into his hand in response.  
“Sometimes Hayate is better behaved than you.”

  
“Alas, you wound me with your harsh words, my love.” He sighed melodramatically, stepping through the door and stooping to pick up his gloves, scarf, jacket and overcoat, putting on the items one by one hesitantly, not wanting to leave.

  
He slung his scarf around the back of his neck, draping it over his shoulders as he walked sombrely to the door, Riza following after him. He turned on his heel.

  
“I guess this is goodbye.” Roy murmured softly. “For now, that is.”

  
Riza nodded, pursing her lips as her hand gripped her forearm.

  
“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay without me? I don’t want you to- mph!” before he could finish his sentence, Riza’s lips were on his again.

  
“Go.” She urged him when they broke apart. “Its not safe for you to be here. I’ll be alright.”

  
“But-”

  
“I’ll be fine,” she assured him as she opened the door. “Thank you for the flowers and for dropping by Colonel, you really shouldn’t have.” She said, changing the tone of her voice. For a moment, Roy looked confused but soon realised why she was doing what she was doing. In case there were people listening.

  
“I... uh... r-right. It’s nothing, my men mean a lot to me, Lieutenant, surely you should know about that.” He replied, stepping into the hallway.

  
“Goodnight, sir.”

  
“Goodnight, Lieutenant.”

  
“I love you.” She whispered.

  
“I love you too.” He whispered back.

  
He disappeared into the hallway and the door closed behind him, leaving Riza and Hayate alone, the former sinking into a chair with a melancholy sigh. _How pathetic, she missed him already._

  
_**“I love you.”** _

  
_**“I love you too.”** _

  
Humans. How pathetic and irrelevant. How they thrive in such falsities as love and family. How foolish.

  
On the bright side, Pride had yet another way to ruin Mustang. Wrath had already isolated him from his men, but to get to him directly through his beloved, precious Lieutenant and take them both out in the process, that was the cherry on top of the destroy Mustang sundae.

  
Everything was working out better than ever planned. Pride grinned in satisfaction, pulling the soft covers off of the bed, climbing out of the enormous bed and exiting the room into the vast, sparsely lit hallway, sprinting in the direction of Wrath’s room.

  
Slowly, he pushed open the heavy mahogany doors to find Wrath snoring like a bear, and that wife of his resting on his chest. _You really are pathetic, little brother._

  
“Father? Mom?” Pride asked quietly, dropping into the persona of Selim as he walked to the bed. He placed a hand on Wrath’s left wrist, tugging it and causing him to open an eye.

  
“Father?”

  
“Mnh, Kingsley... is Selim awake?” His wife mumbled, shifting a bit on her husband’s chest.

  
“Yes he is, Melanie. I’ll take care of it.” He mumbled sleepily, sitting up. “Go back to sleep, dear.”

  
“Love you.” She mumbled, rolling over and returning to sleep.

  
“What is it, Pride? This better be important enough for you to disturb me.” Wrath growled, causing Pride to roll his eyes.

  
“I wouldn’t disturb you and your little pet if it weren’t. I’m not that much of an annoyance.” Hissed Pride in reply.

  
“What is it then?”

  
“I can’t really say when she’s in the room. Its still a possibility she might hear us.”

  
“Fair enough.” Wrath shrugged, slipping out of bed. “Back to bed now Selim. You have school in the morning.”

  
“Yes, father.” Pride replied, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

  
Pride led Wrath down the hall to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

  
“So? What is it?” Wrath sneered, folding arms.

  
“Its a matter considering the good Colonel and his precious Lieutenant.” Pride replied nonchalantly, sitting down on his bed.

  
“I’ve separated him from his men, and I doubt he’d be seeing the Elrics anytime soon.”

  
“I revealed myself to the Lieutenant while she was last here, I told her I’d kill her if she let the secret out. She was absolutely terrified. But then again, that’s what she gets for being so nosy.”

  
“Pride you imbecile-”

  
“Don’t insult me yet, little brother. I have more.”

  
“... Speak.”

  
“Mustang gave her a little visit and they were... intimate.”

  
“Intimate? That's-”

  
“Breaking the anti-frat laws. A crime punishable by death. We already have an overwhelming amount of evidence and witnesses, not to mention our level of sway with the judges.” Pride grinned evilly, swinging his irritatingly short legs about.

  
“So you’re saying, and correct me if I’m wrong, that we can put both Mustang and Hawkeye on trial, make Mustang perform the sacrifice, execute the Lieutenant and get them both out of the picture?”

  
“We can execute Mustang once he’s served his purpose. He’s still too dangerous.”

  
“I like your thinking, Pride. But forgive me, as my body isn’t what it once was, so I need to return to my sleep.”

  
“Yes, yes, return to your pet. And enjoy her while you can, for the Promised Day is coming.”

  
Wrath clenched his teeth and exited the room, returning to his to find his wife still asleep.

  
Smiling softly to himself, he climbed back into bed beside her, feeling her body stir once his weight sank into the mattress.

  
“Was Selim alright?” she murmured, snuggling up to him.

  
“Yes, dear. Just a nightmare.”

  
“Oh poor thing. He’s been getting them quite frequently now hasn’t he?”

  
“Weren’t you sleeping?” Wrath chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

  
“I was cold without my heater.”

  
“Is that what I am to you?” He snorted, laughing quietly.

  
“I meant my husband, but you are very warm.”

  
“Melanie, it’s late. Sleep.”

  
“Okay...” She sighed, nuzzling into his chest.  
Wrath closed his weary eyes and drifted, off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: NerdQueensBlogBitches


End file.
